


Put A Smile On Your Face:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Just A Couple Of Months Series [5]
Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Anger, Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Custody Battle, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Presents, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad Ending, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Harvey was having a miserable day, Anna wouldn't let him have an extra day with his son, Plus, He lost his famedGrateful DeadArmband, & he didn't get the tickets for the tour, that was coming into town, Can things get any worse?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**This is part of my both of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Put A Smile On Your Face:

*Summary: Harvey was having a miserable day, Anna wouldn't let him have an extra day with his son, Plus, He lost his famed **_Grateful Dead_** Armband,  & he didn't get the tickets for the tour, that was coming into town, Can things get any worse?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*This is part of my both of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

"Fine, Anna, If you want to play it like that, I will see you in court, I **_will_** get custody of Jerry !", Inspector Harvey Leek exclaimed with anger,  & slammed his desk phone down, He was seething so badly, He couldn't focus on his paperwork. Captain Nash Bridges, & Inspector Joe Dominguez knows to stay out of his way, when he is like that.

 

Nash was sympathizing with his friend, "Bubba, Why don't you knock off early, See the baby, & Evan ?, It might do you some good", Joe agreed with his best friend, & said, "Yeah, Pal, That baby will be putting a smile back on your face in no time flat", The Computer Genius shook his head, & said, "Nah, If I leave the paperwork, It will be a pain in the ass in the morning, I just need some air, & I am sorry for snapping". They told him to forget about it, & he went to get some air.

 

After, He was done feeling better, The Tech Inspector went to tackle his paperwork once again, & he had a better attitude, His husband, Inspector Evan Cortez-Leek, Who was four months pregnant with their second child, came in with a smile on his face, "Hey, Baby", He said, & they shared a kiss on the lips. "What are you doing here, I thought you have Gymboree with Jo-Jo ?", "I do, But a little birdie told me that I was needed here, So here I am, & I have a present for you," He handed over the gift.

 

"I can't believe it, You found my armband !", he exclaimed with happiness, & he opened the second part of his gift, "Holy Shit, This is for the **_Grateful Dead_** Tour, That I wanted to go", He kissed his husband passionately,  & said, "Thank you so much for this, I love you", The Spanish Inspector smiled, & said, "I love you too, Anything to see that smile is put back on your face, & I put there". They spent some time together, before Evan has to go.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
